Sonetti di uno scrittore
by Lirit Tussand
Summary: Uno strano libro scritto in versi sta spargendo il panico tra gli abitanti di Hogwarts. Riusciranno i nostri eroi a eliminare siffatta minaccia?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITOLO I

Studiare, studiare, studiare e ancora studiare!

Era stanco, era frustrato, nelle ultime quattro settimane non aveva fatto altro che studiare!

"BASTA!"

Urlò, e gettò il libro che teneva fra le mani davanti a sé. Questo attraversò volando la sala comune, fece una capriola, e atterrò con leggero tonfo nel caminetto acceso.

"Ron!" gridarono all'unisono Harry e Hermione.

I due si scaraventarono sul caminetto cercando di fare qualcosa per recuperare il libro che ardeva tra le fiamme.

Ron realizzò quel che aveva fatto e si lanciò accanto ai due amici.

"Oh cavolo, cavolo, cavolo!" Mia mamma mi ucciderà! Quel libro era solo di quarta mano! Hermione ti prego fa qualcosa!"

Hermione scosse il capo.

"Mi spiace Ron. E' già cenere, quel libro era proprio vecchio e ha preso bene…" si bloccò all'istante "ehm, come dire… era molto vecchio Ron! Non ti stupire se è bruciato così…"

Ron scosse il capo.

"Mia mamma mi ucciderà! Come faccio a dirle che ho buttato un libro nel caminetto? E dovevo assolutamente finire di studiare quel capitolo entro domani!"

Ron scattò verso Hermione.

"Hermione! Prestami il tuo libro! Tu sai già tutto!"

"Niente affatto!" rispose secca "Non voglio correre il rischio di vedere anche il mio libro finire tra le fiamme!"

Ron la guardò in cagnesco e si voltò speranzoso verso Harry.

"No, mi dispiace Ron" Rispose ancor prima che potesse chiedergli qualcosa "io sono molto più indietro di te e non posso proprio permettermi di andare male nel compito di domani."

Ron sprofondò nella poltrona davanti al caminetto, disperato.

"Begli amici che siete" mugugnò.

Hermione gli si sedette accanto.

"Avanti Ron, l'unico modo è andare da Piton e chiedergli una copia in prestito."

"Da Piton? E cosa dovrei dire? Mi scusi signore, sono venuto a chiederle in prestito la sua copia di _Studio avanzato delle difese oscure _perché ho appena gettato la mia nel fuoco! Proprio una grande idea!"

Hermione si rabbuiò.

"Beh, l'unico modo allora è andare in biblioteca, ma dubito che Mrs. Pince sia disposta a darti in prestito uno dei suoi libri dal momento che tratti i tuoi come se fossero spazzatura!"

Ron le fece una boccaccia e si alzò.

"Allora vado a vedere in biblioteca. E poi cosa vuoi che ne sappia la Pince di come tratto i miei libri?"

E si avviò verso il passaggio nel muro, mentre lo varcò sentì Hermione che gli urlava dietro.

"Lei sa tutto Ron! Ricordalo!"

***

Appena si trovò davanti alla porta della biblioteca un vago senso di colpa iniziò a impadronirsi di lui. Abbassò titubante la maniglia, varcò la soglia e si diresse con grandi falcate al bancone

dietro al quale sedeva Mrs. Pince, assumendo la sua migliore espressione innocente.

Appena lo vide arrivare, l'insegnante assunse un'espressione sospettosa. Aveva visto poche volte quel ragazzo nella sua biblioteca, e per quelle poche volte in cui vi era entrato le aveva

sempre dato motivo di infuriarsi.

"Buon pomeriggio professoressa." Attaccò Ron. "Ehm, ecco, io vorrei chiedere in prestito una copia di _Studio avanzato delle difese oscure_."

Mrs. Pince assunse, se possibile, un atteggiamento ancor più sospettoso.

"E perché lo vuoi?" chiese gelida.

"Perché, beh ecco, ci devo studiare, no?"

"Capisco, strano che tu non ne abbia una tua copia."

"Io, io l'ho prestata, signora Pince"

"Ah, l'hai prestata."

"Sì, sì l'ho prestata."

"Capisco."

Ron si tranquillizzò, ormai ce l'aveva in pugno.

"No."

Ron spalancò gli occhi.

"Come scusi?"

"La mia risposta è no."

"Ma, professoressa…"

"Io non acconsentirò mai a dare in prestito uno dei miei libri a chiunque non sia degno di riceverli! I libri sono il sapere! Sono la via! E non devono essere profanati da studenchielli come te!"

Ron assunse un'aria colpevole.

"Ma come…"

"Come faccio a saperlo? Bè basta guardare una persona negli occhi per capire quello che fa ai suoi libri. Ricordatelo Weasley, io lo so, io so tutto! E ora vai." Aggiunse secca.

Ron non poteva crederci, quella signora Pince era davvero una strega, come faceva lei a sapere che in fondo in fondo non teneva i suoi libri al meglio?

Certo, qualche volta li aveva messi sotto i piedi di una sedia di modo che non dondolasse, o ci scribacchiava sopra quando non gli passava durante le lezioni… […]

… e che dire di quando aveva gettato dalla voliera il suo libro di pozioni alla fine del quinto anno sapendo che non avrebbe più dovuto seguire una lezione di pozioni in vita sua? Erano

state vane speranze, ma quell'episodio gli faceva ancora venire le lacrime agli occhi dal ridere.

Ron si scosse.

"Cavolo, il libro!"

E corse alla volta della sala comune per chiedere di nuovo aiuto a Harry e Hermione.

***

"Visto Ron? Te l'avevo detto!"

Tipica affermazione di Hermione, pensò Ron.

"Bè, adesso sì che sei nei guai." Aggiunse Harry.

"Grazie" rispose gelido Ron. "Andiamo! Non c'è nulla che si possa fare? Non so, qualche incantesimo duplicante?"

"No, Ron." Disse Hermione "I libri magici sono impossibili da duplicare perché protetti, al massimo li puoi sempre copiare con una piuma."

"Molto divertente Hermione."

"E chiederlo in prestito a qualcun altro?" suggerì Harry alzando gli occhi dal suo libro.

Hermione rispose prima che Ron potesse aprir bocca.

"I Grifondoro del nostro anno stanno tutti studiando per domani, e anche i Tassorosso e Corvonero hanno il compito domani, vero? I Serpeverde poi non se ne parla proprio, e solo noi del

sesto anno usiamo quel libro lì."

Ron sospirò.

"Voglio morire… Se spedisco una lettera al Ghirigoro credi che riescano a mandarmi un libro, che ne so, prima dell'una di notte?"

Hermione rise.

"Figuriamoci Ron! Siamo in Scozia! Quanto credi ci possa mettere un gufo ad arrivare fino a Londra? Al massimo ti potrebbe arrivare un gufo di risposta domani sera. E poi cos'è tutta

questa voglia di studiare?" aggiunse curiosa "Mi sembra che per te non sia mai stato un problema prendere un'insufficienza."

Ron arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie.

"Beh, invece lo è! Ne ho bisogno, devo assolutamente finire di studiare quel capitolo! Ne ho bisogno!"

Ron parve illuminarsi.

"Ma certo!" esclamò "La stanza delle necessità!" e corse via.

Harry e Hermione si guardarono esterrefatti.

"Beh, ha fatto tutto da solo almeno." Osservò Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO II

Ron arrivò di corsa al settimo piano e iniziò subito a camminare su e giù davanti alla parete che ben conosceva.

Mi serve un posto dove poter trovare _Studio avanzato delle difese oscure._

Mi serve un posto dove poter trovare _Studio avanzato delle difese oscure._

Mi serve un posto dove poter trovare _Studio avanzato delle difese oscure._

Una porta comparve nella parete prima vuota.

Ce l'ho fatta! Pensò Ron, e varcò la soglia tutto emozionato.

Lo spettacolo che gli si presentò fu incredibile: era davanti a una stanza gigantesca la cui fine si perdeva alla vista e l'altezza si perdeva nell'oscurità. Essa era occupata da migliaia di imponenti scaffali su cui troneggiavano altrettanti libri. Gli scaffali si diramavano in ogni direzione, senza un ordine preciso, dovunque, e i libri che non trovavano posto erano impilati l'uno sull'altro in file altissime.

In poche parole quello sarebbe stato il paradiso di Hermione.

Ron iniziò a sudare freddo, non sarebbe stato facile riuscire a trovare quello che cercava, e se non fosse stato altrettanto attento avrebbe potuto rischiare di perdersi in quel meandro di libri.

Avanzò ugualmente con passo deciso in rassegna di tutte le librerie.

Presto scoprì che, fortunatamente, i libri erano elencati secondo tipo e lettera alfabetica. Iniziò quindi una frenetica corsa verso la sezione dei libri per gli studenti, lettera S.

E lo trovò lì, _Studio avanzato delle difese oscure._

"Si!" Il grido di Ron echeggiò in quell'immensa sala. Lo prese, lo ficcò in borsa e si diresse verso la porta da cui era entrato.

***

Dopo dieci minuti Ron era ancora lì che vagava tra le librerie, cercando di ricordare se durante la corsa di prima era passato davanti alla sezione _Palle da Quidditch._

Naturalmente voi vi chiederete come Ron possa perdersi tra delle librerie ordinate sotto lettere alfabetiche; beh probabilmente se ne era già dimenticato.

Mai sottovalutare la stupidità di Ron.

Cercò di non cadere nel panico, non poteva essersi perso, non poteva! Che cosa assurda perdersi tra dei libri!

Ron iniziò a correre. Destra, sinistra, ancora sinistra. Niente, non riusciva a trovare quella dannata porta.

"Maledetta stanza!" Sbottò.

"E ora come faccio? Non posso rimanere qui per l'eternità!" Ron scosse il capo "Calmati, prima o poi qualcuno ti verrà a cercare e allora…"

Si portò di scatto una mano davanti agli occhi: una luce lo stava accecando.

Con gli occhi la seguì e si accorse che proveniva da un libro le cui lettere d'oro stampate sulla costina creavano un riverbero.

Ron si guardò attorno e si accorse di essere finito nel reparto poesie. La sua attenzione venne rapita nuovamente dal libro.

La copertina era foderata di velluto color blu notte e con un elaborato carattere sulla sua copertina c'era scritto: _Sonetti di uno stregone-Parte seconda._

Ron era sicuro di aver già sentito il nome di quel libro da qualche parte, ma che importava?

Solo a guardarlo si sentiva immensamente felice e spensierato, era sicuro che se avesse letto quel libro sarebbe stato felice per l'eternità. Allungò una mano verso di esso e senza indugio lo prese e lo aprì. La prima pagina recitava una poesia di soli quattro versi che Ron non poté fare a meno di leggere.

"_Ohibò, che coraggio!_

_Ma certo, dico a te!_

_Devi essere di alto lignaggio,_

_come il più nobile re."_

Ron non capì, ma gli piacque molto ugualmente. Così girò pagina e andò avanti a leggere.

"_Vedi, cavaliere,_

_io ti avverto: è il mio mestiere,_

_in sonetti parlerai_

_fino a che non schiatterai._

_Quindi posa questo plico._

_Coraggio! Fai come ti dico._

_Ma non ti preoccupare,_

_il divertimento sta per iniziare."_

Letto quest'ultimo verso Ron sembrò rimanervi folgorato. I suoi occhi divennero vuoti e un sorriso beota gli si aprì sul volto. Mise il libro nella borsa senza pensare e se ne andò saltellando, ritrovando l'uscita senza alcun problema.

***

Nel corridoio del settimo piano Ron capì quanto Hogwarts fosse meravigliosa.

Tutto gli sembrava così bello!

Malfoy che lo guardava disgustato gli sembrava il suo miglior amico, Pix che cercava di colpirlo con dei gessetti gli sembrava la più bella creatura esistente sulla terra. Ron non riuscì più a trattenersi, doveva gridarlo al mondo!

"_Oh Schiopodi amici miei!_

_Io vi amo! Non lo nego!_

_Accanto a me vi cullerei!"_

Urlò con tanto vigore che una ragazzina del primo anno che passava di lì fece un salto dallo spavento. Ron non sapeva il perché ma si sentiva in pace con il mondo intero, sentiva dentro di sé una profonda tranquillità. Scosse il capo. Perché aveva passato la sua vita ad arrabbiarsi con Malfoy, con Hermione, con Fred e George? Allora non aveva capito quanto la pace fosse importante nella vita. In quel momento prese una decisione: d'ora in avanti sarebbe sempre vissuto in pace con sé stesso e avrebbe mostrato agli altri quanto amore ci fosse in lui in quel momento.

"_Amore!"_ Gridò.

E se ne andò saltellando alla torre di Grifondoro. Quale posto ideale dove iniziare la sua nuova vita se non nella sua Casa?

***

Arrivato alla torre Ovest non poté fare a meno di urlare "_Viva L'amore!_" alla signora Grassa, ed

entrò con tanta foga che travolse un gruppetto di studenti del terzo anno.

"Ma insomma Ron!" sentì urlare dal lato opposto della sala comune.

Ron si voltò, ancora con il sorriso beota stampato sul volto, e lì la vide.

Hermione Granger.

Sì, sarebbe stata lei la ragazza a cui avrebbe donato tutto il suo amore, pensò, lei e solo lei.

Il suo sorriso divenne ancora più grande.

"_Hermione!" _urlò.

"_Tu sei il mio raggio di sole, Hermione!_

_Sei la mia pioggia estiva!_

_Sei la più bella canzone!_

_Tu sei il mio amore! Evviva!"_

Mentre recitava i versi Ron si avvicinava pian piano, arrivando sino a stringerle le mani nelle sue.

Hermione lo guardava orripilata, ma il suo viso era comunque rosso quanto lo erano i capelli di Ron.

"Ron… stai-stai bene?" chiese con un filo di voce.

"_Stare bene?_

_Mi sento un rene!"_

Hermione fece una faccia ancor più orripilata e si voltò piano verso Harry.

Come tutti gli altri stava guardando esterrefatto la scena e appena incrociò lo sguardo di Hermione diede un'alzata di spalle.

"Ma… sei sicuro?" chiese nuovamente Hermione spostando lo sguardo su Ron.

"_Ma non capisci Hermione mia?"_

_Tu per me sei una magia!_

_Io ti amo, tu lo sai!_

_Ti prego stai con me: non ti pentirai!"_

Hermione arrossì ancora di più, non sapeva cosa dire. Bè, in fondo al suo cuore aveva sempre sperato che prima o poi succedesse una cosa del genere tra lei Ron ma non pensava così presto!

"Non… non so cosa dire." Balbettò.

"_Dì solo che sarai mia per l'eternità_

_E nulla mai ci separerà!"_

Esclamò convinto Ron.

Hermione stava per rispondere, quando una ragazza entrò dal buco del ritratto.

Ron si voltò, e lì la vide.

Lavanda Brown.

Sì, sarebbe stata lei la ragazza a cui avrebbe donato tutto il suo amore,pensò, lei e solo lei.

Il suo sorriso divenne ancora più grande.

"_Lavanda!" _urlò.

"_Tu sei il mio raggio di sole, Lavanda!_

_Sei la mia pioggia estiva!_

_Sei l'anima mia che canta!_

_Tu sei il mio amore! Evviva!"_

Ebbe appena il tempo di terminare la frase che una mano si posò violentemente sulla guancia di Ron: Hermione lo aveva appena schiaffeggiato.

"Lavanda non fa rima con canta, deficiente!" urlò, e scappò via verso il dormitorio delle ragazze.

Ron si guardò intorno confuso e come se non fosse successo nulla uscì saltellando dalla sala comune lasciando dietro di sé Lavanda che gli urlava "Anch'io ti amo Ron!".

***

Bè, Harry aveva visto abbastanza per capire che qualcosa non andava.

Posò il suo libro di _Studio avanzato delle difese oscure _che ancora reggeva, sospirò, e si avviò fuori dalla sala comune alla ricerca del suo amico.


End file.
